Eros Maduro
by ChibiDevil098
Summary: After placing third in the first half of Skate China, Leo de la Iglesia spends time with his friend and competitor, Guang-Hong Ji. Due to the overwhelming response both Yuuri and Christopher received for showing Eros then hearing a reggaeton song, Guang-Hong is struck with inspiration. Though the outcome was more embarrassing than both he and Leo could have imagined.


**A/N:** As much as I love Victuuri, Leoji is my OTP. These two need more love! I haven't written fanfiction in months so this should be interesting. Please review!

* * *

 **Eros Maduro**

Third place not have been incredible to other's eyes, but the fact that Leo was on the podium for now felt incredible. When your opponents were rising stars Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki, third place was nothing to look down upon. Not only that but it meant his message was received by the judges. His prayers to fill the world with happiness during times of darkness. Though now he had to work much harder. Christopher would surely bring his best during the free skate program and who knew what Guang-Hong would bring to the competition. Speaking of the Chinese skater, where was he?

Leo went back to the waiting area once the excitement died down. There he saw his long-time friend and competitor, Guang-Hong Ji speaking to Phichit. Leo went over to them, "Hey!" The two turned their heads to him, smiling at him. "Leo! Congratulations!" Phichit exclaimed, "You were so cool out there!" Leo chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. The Thai skater pulled Leo close and took a picture with him. The American briefly caught glimpse of the caption Phichit used on Instagram before it was posted. "You shouldn't slack off though. I'll knock you right off that podium," Phichit told him. Guang-Hong finally spoke up, "Not if I do it first."

"Oh? Confident that you'll win?" Leo nudged the shorter skater. He watched as a determined look made its way to Guang-Hong's eyes. The light brown haired teen nodded, "I have a home advantage after all." Leo smirked down at him, "Then I'll look forward to watching." He could have sworn Guang-Hong's cheeks became dusted with light pink. Then again, they usually did. It was a rather cute quality that the Chinese boy had. The two looked at each other for a few more moments before hearing Phichit gasp. Standing a few feet away were, once again, figure skating champion Viktor with his prodigy. The three were star struck and took out their phones. Their previous conversation was abandoned as they all took multiple pictures.

After their fanboy session, Phichit said his goodbye. Leo remained with Guang-Hong. This was usual between them after competitions. Ever since they became friends in the Junior Grand Prix so many years ago, the two spend time together whenever they could. Back in Skate America, Leo dropped Guang-Hong off at his hotel after the competition. Today, it would seem Guang-Hong would help him get to his hotel. Leo thanked God that they were in a country which spoke one of their native languages. The last thing he wanted was to get lost again. He followed the teen to one of the bus stops. "You've been here before, right?" He asked. Guang-Hong nodded, "Of course. My school used to take us to trips to the temples."

"Wow. We never had trips to my country's capital."

"Considering who's going to be in charge of your country now, I wouldn't want to take school kids to visit either." Leo sent his friend a look before shoving him playfully. Guang-Hong laughed without much, his freckles looking like they were dancing across his cheeks. Leo felt the now common lightness in his chest. He'd grown used to the strange fluttering after it appearing a year ago. Leo learned it happened every time he managed to make Guang-Hong happy. Maybe it was because his wish to give joy reached someone. Maybe it was because his friend was adorable. After all, who wouldn't become giddy around one of the Three Most Adorable Figure Skaters in Asia™?

"Are you okay?" Guang-Hong asked. Leo blinked as he came back from being lost in his thoughts. "Yeah! Sorry, I was just thinking," He answered. The teen raised a brow before shrugging it off as the bus pulled up. The ride was silent, tired passengers who were ready to return home. Leo took out his headphones, offering one of them to his friend. Guang-Hong took it with a silent thank you. They listened to his playlist together. Upbeat music filled their ears. Some gospel, some pop, some from various Latino countries. One song in particular, seemed to catch Guang-Hong's attention. Leo looked down to check the title and saw it was one he'd heard since his childhood. Mostly at his tías' houses during the holiday seasons or at some of his cousins' quinceañeras. Yes, the classic Dale, Don, Dale. It had an incredible beat but the lyrics…well he was glad Guang-Hong didn't speak Spanish or he'd have an awkward time explaining why he had a song that has, 'Ella es mi gata en celo' in it.

Once they were off the bus and began walking, Guang-Hong turned to him. "That song…what genre was it?" The question sounded simple enough. "Reggaetón. It's like…Puerto Rican club music," Leo was aware it was much more than that since the genre was a blend of many but this was the easiest way to answer. "Club music? So, you dance to it?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Leo paused at that. Even at the age of 19, he was embarrassed to say one of the dance styles he grew up learning involved a lot of grinding. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Um. Well. If it's solo," Which was still sensual; "there's a lot of footwork and you move your hips a lot." Guang-Hong nodded but asked him to explain further. "Why do you want to know?" Leo could have sworn his voice was a pitch higher. The younger kicked the ground slightly, "The song sounded adult-ish. I recognized some of the words since you say them sometimes." He must've picked those words up from when Leo would receive calls from home and the Hispanic spoke in rapid Spanish. From time to time, Leo would translate a few words to Guang-Hong if he asked. The American was slowly regretting that.

"You could probably skate to that if you wanted to."

Leo sputtered slightly at the idea, "N-No it's a little d-difficult to do that!" Guang-Hong tilted his head all too innocently, "Why?"

"It- It would end up a lot like Chris' routine." That seemed to get the point across.

Guang-Hong's freckles lit up like Christmas lights, "O-Oh…" He cursed himself silently for asking. He didn't think Leo could even dance to something like that. He could feel his face turning darker as he pictured Leo seducing the audience with 'mature Eros' as the Swiss skater would say. Then again it was Eros that catapulted Yuuri to first place. Leo's originality won third but would that be enough for the free skate? Before he could think, he uttered, "Maybe that's a good thing."

They both froze in place. Guang-Hong couldn't find the strength within himself to apologize but apparently, there was enough stupidity to start rambling. "I mean Yuuri got first place with Eros and the crowd loved Chris' program so maybe if you do something it could get you a higher score? But I guess that isn't really your style! I just thought that since you choreograph your own programs you could use songs like this but you don't have to!" He forced himself to shut up. Leo was almost as red as he was. The duo stood there in an uncomfortable silence. Guang-Hong held his breath as the Hispanic let out a nervous laugh, "I guess you have a point."

Guang-Hong as grateful that Leo was such an understanding person. He could always count on the older figure skater to make him feel like less of a fool. Whether he was being childish or saying something he thought he was idiotic, Leo had a way of reassuring him it was okay. Maybe that was why he liked being around him so much. Maybe that's why he felt a little more relaxed at competitions if Leo was there.

The young teen looked ahead as Leo's hotel came up. "Want to stay with me for a bit?" Leo asked, making Guang-Hong's heart leap in his chest. Despite knowing it was a friendly offer, he couldn't keep his pulse from skipping. He nodded and they made their way inside the building, riding the elevator up a few floors. When they made it to Leo's room, the American took off his coat and tossed it wherever. Guang-Hong immediately picked it up, "Don't be messy unless you want to get kicked out."

"Can I actually kick me out because of that? I already did the whole 24-hour registration thing…"

"You don't want to take any chances, do you?"

"…Fine," Leo sighed then placed his coat on the coat rack.

The two sat down on the bed, chatting about nothing in particular. Leo showed Guang-Hong a few memes which made no sense to him but he laughed none the less. He was lucky to have this time with Leo. After this, they would no longer be going to the skating in the same countries. Unless they both made it into the Grand Prix, he didn't know how soon he'd see Leo again. The fact made him yearn for something he couldn't name. He glanced up at his friend. The least he could do was make memories with him, right?

"Leo..." He tugged on his sleeve. The Hispanic turned his attention away from his phone, "Hm?"

"Could you teach me how to dance that…reggiton?" His pronunciation was off but Leo's expression told him he understood. Leo made a strange sound before nodding, "You want to learn that?" He nodded, giggling to himself at the flustered look his friend had. "I could teach you but it's a little different with two people," Leo explained. Guang-Hong shrugged, "That's okay. I want to learn."

The Hispanic gulped, "Bien…stand up though." Guang-Hong did as told while Leo turned on music. The beat was rapid. The only words he understood was at the very beginning when the artist said, 'Who's this? Daddy Yankee' before spitfire Spanish followed. Leo walked to him, "Okay so sway your hips a little." Guang-Hong attempted to do so only to see his friend shake his head. His eyes widened when he felt Leo's hands on him, "More like this." He was guided into the correct way of doing so. Slowly, he became adjusted to it, making sure to keep in time with the rhythm. He was amazed that he could keep an even breath with how close Leo was. As if fate was testing him, Leo moved closer. He noticed that Leo began to dance as well.

Guang-Hong shivered as Leo's arm wrapped around his waist, palm splayed across his lower back. He kept his eyes right at Leo's chest, too embarrassed to look any higher or lower. As the song continued, he became braver. Guang-Hong placed an arm around Leo's neck. Their legs ended up practically tangled together. With a small push, their lower halves pressed together. His face heated as they ground against each other. He mustered up the courage to make eye contact. Leo's cheeks were flushed; his lips were doing their best to remain in a tight line.

It was nice to know he wasn't the only nervous one. Even so, a dance like this was normal for many Latinos? Guang-Hong couldn't imagine this just being ordinary. Though right now he could see why it was enjoyable. He locked eyes with Leo, getting lost in his dark brown eyes while they moved to the beat. Now they were chest to chest. Leo tightened his hold before grinding harder. Guang-Hong bit back a gasp. He returned the action only to hear Leo sigh in what he swore was contentment.

By the time the song ended, Guang-Hong was vaguely of the heat between his legs and something hard pressing against his leg. Both boys came to their senses and realized just what was happening. They pulled away quickly. Leo sat on the bed, placing a pillow on his lap. Meanwhile, Guang-Hong tugged his shirt down to cover his midsection as best as he could.

"I-I should go!" Guang-Hong squeaked, unintentionally bowing before rushing out the door. His heart pounded against his chest. That was Eros? No wonder someone like Chris was popular. Though he couldn't help but want that side of Leo for himself. With shaky legs, he left the hotel.

Leo sat still on his bed. He couldn't believe he had done that to someone as innocent as Guang-Hong. It wasn't intentional but…

The Hispanic fell back on the mattress. This is what he got for trying to be more like his mature competitors. He hoped Guang-Hong would forgive him for this despite the younger skater being the one to ask in the first place. In hindsight, Leo now knew what Guang-Hong looked like when aroused. "Tal vez Eros maduro no es tan mal," He muttered to himself.


End file.
